I'm Han Solo, Because of Reasons
by isahbellah
Summary: On their First Year Anniversary, Tony decides to give Loki a different kind of gift. Hence, the discussion about who should be Leia and Solo.


**A/N: This is a Birthday Present to Felifay. Happy (Belated) Birthday, dear!**

* * *

It was their one-year anniversary. The only reason Tony knew the exact day was because JARVIS reminded him constantly that the special date was coming. He was never good with remembering dates – or remembering anything at all – he surprised himself enough just by remembering the month.

It was weird, how he and Loki had gotten together. From enemies whose last encounter resulted in Tony being thrown through a window, to frequent sex buddies when Loki came back to Earth to make mischief, to... _whatever_ they were now.

Tony didn't like the word "lovers", but after having sex with Loki for an entire year, and the so-called "villain" not being nearly so villainous lately ("boredom", he called it), and having him around more than Pepper ever was... Tony was starting to think it had become something serious. And the idea didn't scare him nearly as much as it used to.

Hence 'anniversary'. But even when he was with Pepper he had no idea how to be romantic – hell, he didn't even know if that was Loki's thing – so he decided to stick to what he knew Loki would like.

_Sex_.

But this was a special night, which called for a special kind of sex marathon. Which was why Tony decided to order something special for the occasion.

When a large, unmarked box arrived at Stark Tower, Tony grabbed it and ran to his bedroom like a kid who just got their new christmas gift and wants to try it out. Luckily, Loki was already there, reading.

"Hey babe, didn't think you'd be here until later"

"It's not like I had anything better to do"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe it's too soon, but..." he placed the box on top of the bed and sat down next to it. "I got you a present."

That seemed to pique Loki's curiosity, as hard as he tried to hide it. The god closed the book and put it on Tony's nightstand, eyeing the box dubiously. "Present? What for?" He raised an eyebrow, shifting to sit closer to the end of the bed by Tony's side.

Tony scoffed. Of course Loki wouldn't know about the anniversary thing. But he didn't care, this night was going to be _special _damn it.

"It's our anniversary, _Loki pokey_!" Tony appealed to the god in his most affectionate – yet obviously mocking – voice, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about us."

Loki froze, turning his glare from the box to the man by his side, "What the Hel are you talking about, Stark?"

Tony shrugged, "You know, when two people have been having sex together for a really long time-"

"Stark, we are not in a relationship."

"-Come on babe, you don't even know what I bought for us!"

Loki sighed, looking away as he crossed his arms. "Well, I have nothing prepared for you" He murmured, looking slightly put out.

Tony opened the box with a laser knife he'd recently designed, "Aw it's fine, Bambi. If you play your part well, you'll make me very happy."

Tony reached in the box and pulled out what looked to Loki like gilded bikini. He had a golden bra in one hand and a gold-trimmed purple loincloth in the other. Loki eyed the clothing warily. "Stark-"

"Tony."

"-What?"

"We've been through this countless times." Tony explained, faking exasperation, "You can call me Tony, Loki."

Loki sighs again, "Right, _Tony_..." He started, glare now leveled at Tony, "What is this... _ludicrous_ wear?"

"_This_ is your costume, _Princess_." Tony replied, trying desperately to keep a straight face. He handed Loki the bikini and reaching in the box for his own costume. "And this is _mine_."

Loki reluctantly accepted the curious clothing, inspecting it from all the angles as Tony stood to take off his shirt and unzip his pants.

"We're gonna roleplay, baby! Come on, take off your clothes and put those on."

The concept of '_roleplaying_' – as the mortal had said – wasn't an unfamiliar concept. Loki had played like that many times before. However, he'd always been a man, at all times. This attire was clearly made for a _female_ to wear.

Loki glanced up to see that Tony was already dressed, wearing an off-white shirt that was open at the collar under a black vest. That only made him more irritated. "And why_, dear Tony,_ do you get to be the _man_ in this game?"

Tony looked back at him, catching the sarcastic tone on the god's voice. "Because I'm Han Solo?"

Loki gestured for him to continue, and it downed on Tony that he probably hadn't watched the movie. "Oh,_ sweetie_, you didn't watch Star Wars did you?"

"No." was Loki's dry response.

Tony sat back on the bed, as close to Loki as possible – with an arm wrapped around the other's shoulder, of course – "We'll watch it later, when we're not _busy._ For now, you'll have to content yourself with a quick summary from your favourite fuck buddy."

"Who said you're-"

"In a galaxy far, far away..." Tony started to tell the story, then remembered that the Star Wars franchise had six long movies with a pile of intertwining plotlines and characters and key scenes and _to the hell with it_, they didn't have time for that. Even if he wanted to do a quick summary, there would be a lot of the story missing.

Eh, better stick to Han and Leia's interactions.

"You know what, forget the story. You'll watch it eventually. Let me tell you why _I'm_ Han Solo."

Loki rolled his eyes, but let Tony continue. He still hadn't explained who these characters were or why_ Loki_ had to be female.

"Han is a mercenary. A space pirate. A loner." Tony stands up as he starts to talk, and he smirks, remembering all of his favourite scenes with the guy, "He has a ship- actually, _the fastest_ ship, called the _Millenium Falcon, _and let's just say he and the other guys rescue Princess Leia. Which is you, by the way."

Loki gets dangerously close to Tony now, his gaze turning more stern, "And why am I the _maiden_, Stark?"

Tony swallowed before answering, "You're both witty. Royalty. You're both prickly-"

"No, I'm not." Loki bit back, still looking serious.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, you are." He reached up to hold Loki's chin between his fingers, "She's also not straightforward with her affections."

And in the blink of an eye, Loki had his hand on Tony's throat, squeezing the air out of the mortal.

"What are you _implying_, Star-"

"Tony" He managed to breathe out.

"-Are you implying that I might have... _feelings_ for someone such as you?!" Loki let go of Tony, who reached up to massage his neck and worked to even his breathing.

"Jeez, I was just saying why you're the perfect Leia, Loki."

The god turned his attention to the woman's outfit, now lying on the bed, still not happy with Tony's decision. "I could be this... Han Solo."

Sighing, Tony moved closer to Loki "Come on, Princess, just do it this once for me?" He asked gently, "You don't even need to wear the top half if you don't want to. Pleeeeaaaasseee?" Tony nearly pleaded.

It wasn't the gentleness – or _neediness_ – in Tony's voice that did the trick. It wasn't because Loki agreed with the character comparison. Loki wasn't sure what exactly made him give in – perhaps a year of sharing a bed with this moron, even if just for pleasure, had made him _soft_ – but the next second he snapped his fingers and was in full costume.

Still scowling, Loki pulled the costume's packaging out of the cardboard box, studied the picture on the front, and, snapping his fingers a second time, even managed to pull off the hair.

The fact that Loki was concerned enough to recreate Leia's hair made Tony smile, but Loki looked away.

"Will you at least tell me _why_ she's wearing this? You said she's a princess."

"She is. But she's been captured by enemies while trying to save Han Solo."

Loki passed a hand over his neatly braided hair, "Captured? Trying to save _Han Solo_?"

Tony laughed, "Well, yeah. When we watch the movies you'll understand it better. But for now, you're a slave." He said as he put the box on the ground, taking Loki's hand to move to the center of his bed.

"If I'm made into a slave while trying to save you, what does that make you?" Loki inquired.

"Movie-wise, I get thrown in a dungeon after you rescue me from carbonite and you're chained to a throne..."

Loki's confused expression made Tony chuckle, so he hurriedly explained. "But! Roleplaying-wise, I can't be stuck in some dungeon, can I? I mean, how would we have awesome-sex that way? Which is why..."

"We follow the original plan, and I rescue you." Loki said, gently pushing Tony down onto the bed.

"Well, that doesn't work" Tony hummed thoughtfully, "You certainly don't come rescuing me dressed like _that_. That happens afterw-"

Loki clamped his hand down over Tony's mouth. He was now on top, his weight making it impossible for the billionaire to move, bending down so their faces were only inches away. "I am no damsel in distress, _Tony_." He said as he forced Tony's hands above his head. Tony felt something snake around his wrists and Loki let go, leaving a glowing layer of green magic where his hands had been.

"We're going to do this _my way_." And just like that, Loki fucking vanished. Leaving a very confused – but never scared, of course not – Tony/Han Solo behind.

Well, fuck.

Tony tried to move, but apparently, the magic on his wrists worked like handcuffs. Double fuck.

He was about to tell JARVIS to assemble the Avengers when Loki ran through the doorway, breathless. "Han! Are you alright?"

It took a few seconds for Tony to realize they were suddenly roleplaying, but once he got it, he was ready. "Yeah, Princess, 'm fine. Just... tied up." He nudged his head upward to indicate the magic around his wrists.

Then Loki-Leia – more gently than expected – slapped him on his cheek, startling Tony-Solo. "You have no idea what I had to go through to save you."

"Sorry honey, I wasn't really expecting to get _captured_" Tony-Solo mutters.

Loki-Leia looked down at him sternly, but his expression softened and he bent down to kiss Tony-Solo. Loki-Leia didn't linger, and the kiss ended as soon as it had begun. "I'm just glad you're okay."

And whoa, okay, Loki was actually a pretty good Leia. "You don't need to worry your pretty little ass over me, Leia. I could handle this by myself."

Loki-Leia raised a brow, "Is that so? Well, if you're doing such a _fine job_ then maybe I should just leave you here, hm?"

"You know what, let's get out of here before Jabba gets here and-"

One more kiss, but this time it lingered a little longer. "He won't. I took care of everything for us." Loki climbed on top of Tony, the loincloth hiding very little of those sinfully long legs. Now that Tony could stop and appreciate the view, the prince looked gorgeous in that costume.

Despite the sight of Loki fully in-costume and in-character, Tony still wasn't thinking with his penis, so he asked "What about Luke? He's coming for us, isn't he?"

Even with the references that Loki didn't understand, – Jesus, they _really_ needed to have a Star Wars marathon – he didn't falter. Loki-Leia simply ground his hips hard into Tony-Solo's, making the other groan from the teasing. "I'd much rather if _you_ came for _me_, Han."

Oh, clever guy. Attention reoriented, Tony was fully hard now, but still tied with the magic. Having to lay still was starting to make him restless, all he wanted to do was _touch_, and Loki's magic was making sure he couldn't do anything of the sort.

Loki-Leia took mercy on Tony-Solo, grinding his hips again as he kissed him.

"Err... Loki, could you at least undo your magic?" Tony whispered, breaking out of character just for a few seconds.

"Why? You're exactly where I want you to be." Loki responded grinning.

"Because I want to touch your perfect body, _honey_" Tony answered with a smirk.

With a small, almost lazy gesture of his hand, Loki removed the binding spell, but didn't budge from his position atop Tony. "Don't think that I won't use this spell again, _darling_, I just want you to worship me first."

Tony-Solo immediately grabbed Loki-Leia by the nape of his neck and brought him down for a hot, passionate kiss, rolling his hips up into the god to do some teasing of his own.

Tony leaned up into the kiss, distracting the god enough to roll Loki onto his side and reverse their positions. He kissed his way down Loki's chest, pausing a moment to admire the view, then pulled down the bikini bottom to free the trickster's erection.

"How come you're the one wearing the slave costume but _I_ have to do all the one who has to _worshipping_?" Tony asked as he resumes his trail of kisses down Loki's belly to his crotch.

"You said I'm a '_princess'_, Stark, better treat me like one." Loki retorted.

Tony laughed but obeyed. He swirled his tongue around the head, teasing a groan from Loki's lips as he ran his tongue along the underside. "Get on with it, Stark," Loki ground out.

Tony maintained eye contact with the god as he paused, tongue swirling around the head one more time before taking Loki's length in his mouth and working slowly up and down. Loki gasped at the warmth, one hand fisted tightly in Tony's hair as he closed his eyes.

Yes... they'd been doing this – whatever this was – for a year, now. But for Stark to announce that this was their 'anniversary', it must've... _meant_ something, didn't it?

As Tony shifted from slow and lingering to fast and rough, Loki found himself unable to keep from moaning. Loki decided to focus on this, on Tony's experienced mouth, instead of whatever petty sentiments he might be feeling.

Tony is taking Loki deeper down his throat than he's ever done before, and is awarded with more delicious moans from the god, reminding him of his own need.

Loki's first unclenched from Tony's hair and he eased out of his mouth, saying "You'll make me come right now if you keep doing that."

"I thought that was the plan?" Tony replied, leaning up to claim a kiss.

"No, idiot, I said I wanted _you_..." The god grabbed Tony's ass, as if for emphasis, "To come for me."

"But princess, _I'm_ supposed to be the guy in this relationship." Tony laughed, gesturing to his Han Solo outfit.

Loki wrapped his legs and arms around Tony, "I don't see any rules saying that we couldn't be both, hm?" He said in a seductive tone.

He tugged Tony down for a rough kiss, tasting himself on Tony's tongue and humming softly. "Loki..." Tony tried, but Loki quickly rolled their hips together, causing the other to moan, "Loki, please, let me rock your world as Solo."

The god was so determined to top – even wearing _Leia_'s unbearably sexy bikini – that it wouldn't take much more convincing for Tony to give in. He had to get back in the game fast.

The trickster buried his face in Tony's shoulder, first biting hard, then and sucking on a tiny spot in the crook of his neck that he knew Tony loved. At last, he ventured, reluctantly, "Do I at least get to be Han Solo after?"

And Tony almost laughed, almost said something mean like _you'll never be Han Solo, princess_, but when he saw Loki biting his lip and looking_ almost_ concerned, he smirked and said, "Sure, we can switch later."

As if on cue, a bottle of lube showed up in Tony's hand, Loki's doing, _of course_. Without questioning, Tony-Solo slicked his fingers with the liquid, and eased two inside Loki. The god gasped pleasantly, then smirked up at Tony-Solo, "Don't make me regret this decision, _Han_."

Tony smiled as he changed the angle of his fingers, eliciting a shudder from the god, "Never, _Princess_" He winked.

For the next few minutes he scissored Loki's entrance, pushing another finger in as Loki bucked his hips up into Tony's thrusting hand.

After much preparation, Tony finally unzipped his pants, slicked lube along the length of his cock, and guided himself to Loki's ass. "You ready, babe?"

"I've been ready for a while, _Tony_."

Tony angled himself and eased the head of his cock in, savoring the pleasure-and-pain expression on the god's face. "Good to know, _princess_"

The trickster simply moaned, holding Tony tightly as he started to move. Tony-Solo goes slowly at first, savouring the moment, his hips rolling deliciously against Loki-Leia's.

Loki panted in time with the rhythm Tony set, his hands reaching back to Tony's ass and squeezing it. He wanted to rip off Tony's stupid costume, to completely see the mortal's beautiful skin as they moved together, but since it was what Stark wanted, well... Loki would give it to him.

Tony shifted his position and picked up to a punishing pace that had Loki groaning and grasping the sheets. With one hand on around Loki's calf, the other hand reached down to wrap around Loki's cock, quickly picking up a pace on it too.

"Isn't this easier?" Tony asked Loki as he continued to fuck him, feigning arrogance "Isn't this your natural state?"

Loki laughed, an open, breathy sound that Tony loved. He recognizing the reference immediately, "I thought you were supposed to be _Han Solo_"

Tony smirked."I feel like that's something he'd say right back at you- not taking any of your haughty. Princess. Bullshit." he said, punctuating each word with a thrust.

In a moment, Loki's mouth was on his, kissing him passionately. Tony kept up the pace – and the stroking – as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

The god sucked on his tongue, both of them moaning as Loki climaxed in Tony's hand. Tony followed him shortly after, riding through it, gasping his pleasure into Loki's mouth.

Finished, Tony pulled out of Loki and hits his back on the bed, to catch his breath. Loki rolled over and draped his arms around the mortal, kissing his neck and whispered, "I love you."

"I know" Tony automatically replied, kissing the top of Loki's head.

Loki froze.

"It's a refence, babe" He held Loki still, and with a hand beneath the god's chin, tilted his head up to kiss him softly. "That's what Han Solo said to Leia the first time she told him she loved him."

Loki smirked into the kiss, "What if I said that just to manipulate you? What if it was a lie?"

Tony chuckled, "You still said it." And proceeded to kiss him more tenderly.


End file.
